Can You Save Me?
by Lis123
Summary: Jasper is a hooker with a cruel past. Edward is a rich, handsome jerk who is never satisfied with life. What will happen when their paths cross? Read to find out. DRABBLE JPOV ALL HUMAN
1. chapter 1

**Note:** This story is a DRABBLE told from JPOV ONLY.

* * *

I spend my days getting men and women's rocks off. The only thing that changes is the location. Sometimes it's in their car other times it's at some cheap hotel. As you probably already have guessed, I'm a hooker.

My name is Jasper Hale. I spent the last three years of my life hooking trying to make ends meet and now I'm on the verge of becoming homeless.


	2. chapter 2

Business was slower. Money was running out. I had five bucks left to my name.

I was recently kicked out of the motel I was staying at, not being able to pay the fee.

I officially had nowhere to go.

I needed a well-paying costumer and quick or else I would be living on the streets by nightfall.

I waited and waited for someone to drive by for some fun but every time they did, the female hookers would hover over the cars like a swarm of bees before I even had a chance to move from my spot.

Morning was fading away into midday.

I was getting dirty from sitting on the ground; sweat was coming down my forehead and running down my chest. It was a hot day out. It was definitely not the best day to wear blue jeans.

That five bucks was starting to sound good. I thought about getting out of the hot sun and into some air conditioning and getting a refreshing, cool drink. Maybe even a small snack if I could afford one.

I got up from the sidewalk dusting off any dirt that might have gotten on my pants, pick up my back pack and walked two blocks to the nearest gas station.

I swung the door open and let out a sigh as I was hit with that cool breeze from the air unit.

The cashier looked towards the door as the jingle of the bells started to ring, signaling that someone was coming in. He gave me a hard look as I stepped into the store.

I was used to discrimination by now. People not wanting to serve me because of the way I look or kindly tell me to leave and some, not so kindly tell me to leave.

I guess it had something to do with my knee ripped, dirt stained blue jeans or my thin sweat covered white shirt, my scruffy dirty blonde hair, my facial stubble or maybe it was the dirt under my finger nails.

Whatever the reason, it was apparent I was not welcome.

I could feel the guy burning a hole in the back of my head as I went down an aisle looking at all the food and drink products the mini store had to offer.

A well dressed, attractive woman was a bit further down the same aisle. It had been so long since I have been near another human being who wasn't a hooker or costumer or rude store worker.

I moved in closer to where she was, pretending to be looking at the products nearby. I noticed her once relaxed form tense up as I got closer.

I just wanted to smell her sweet scent, have a normal conversation with someone, and have her smile at me as if I was someone. I wanted to feel human again.

I reached for a product on the shelf trying not to look suspicious or weird. I heard her gasp and for a moment, I thought she was going to talk to me. I looked over to her to see her covering her nose in disgust and walk away.

I lifted my shirt to my nose and inhaled, which followed by me frowning. I forgot I didn't have time to take a shower before I got kicked out, early morning and I had been sweating all day. I smelt pretty bad.

I let out a defeated sigh and reminded myself what I had come there to do. I grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and a beef jerky stick.

I headed to the cashier who was still eyeing me like a hawk.

"Can I help you?" He asked rather rudely.

I just let it roll off my shoulders as I placed my items down on the counter.

"Is that it?" He added.

I nodded and waited for the total.

The door rung again notifying me that someone else had come into the store. I turned to see who it was but at that point all I could see was the back of a guy's well groomed, chestnut brown hair. Who looked to be wearing some very nice, expensive looking clothes.

"4.25." The cashier said, sounding bored.

I reached in my pocket to take out my last five bucks when I realized there was a hole in my pocket, what's' worst, my five bucks was gone.

It must have fallen through the hole without me realizing it.

The cashier noticed the panic on my face, but looked un-phased as if he thought I would try to pull some kind of stunt like this.

"Do you have the money or not?" He barked at me.

"Umm, I know that money is here somewhere. Hold on, I know I put it in my pocket." I said, checking my other pocket hoping by some miracle I put the money on that side instead.

"Please leave, it's obvious you don't have the money and are wasting my time."

"No, I do. I mean I did, it must of fallen out, please, I'm so thirty. Could you just …" I pleaded.

"No! Now you're holding up the line, Leave now before I call the cops." He threatened.

I kept my head down as I looked behind me to see Mr. Expensively dress standing there; his hands were at my eye level. He had long, delicate looking like fingers, holding a bottle of wine.

I didn't bother looking up to see his face. I couldn't handle one more person's look of disgust. I tugged on my back pack and headed out the store feeling completely hopeless and thirsty as fuck.

* * *

**Note: **What do you guys think so far? Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I sat out front of the gas station on the verge of wanting to cry out in frustration, when suddenly I felt a something heavy hit my lap. I quickly looked down to investigate, only to be surprised to find the Gatorade and beef jerky I was trying to buy just a few minutes ago, now sitting in my lap.

I looked around the parking lot to see who helped me out. The gas station was empty, except for one person, Mr. Expensively dressed, walking towards his lavish red Porsche.

I was grateful for this mysterious guys help but more than anything I was confused.

Why was someone rich like him helping me?

A stranger, a hooker, a nobody.

Before I could fully process that this complete stranger just helped me out, the Porsche pulled up to the side of the curb and I was met with Mr. Expensively dressed guy's gaze. His butterscotch brown eyes had me hypnotized.

"Get in." He demanded with an unreadable look on his face.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked taken back his actions.

He obviously wasn't expecting me to question his motives, as he let out a stressed out sigh and ran one of his delicate hands through his slicked back hair.

"Why the fuck do you care? It's a free ride. You should be grateful." He snapped

"Uh, thank you?" I answered, a bit hesitant as I opened the door to this beautiful sports car.

The car still had it's off the lot shine and the seats were leather. I was surprised he would let me seat in such a costly car.

I took my time before getting inside his Porsche, afraid to dirty the expensive, tan colored leather seat.

He seemed annoyed by my slowness and started to drum his fingernails across the dashboard as he waited for me to get in the car.

"Any day now." He mumbled under his breath, as I finally took my seat and shut the door.

Before I could even get my seatbelt on he took off down the road, almost as if he was using the gas pedal to get some of his aggression out. I quickly snapped my seat belt in place as we headed further down the road.

As we came up to a red light he came to a stop and seemed to calm down a bit much to my relief. I used this as a good time to introduce myself.

"I'm Jasper, by the way."

He turned towards me, gave me a look over before electronically rolling my window down.

"Thanks, the breeze feels nice." I said, as we took off again as the light turned green.

"That's not for you; it's for that god awful smell." He announced, scrunching his nose up in disgusted.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed embarrassed, turning to watch the scenery as we drove pass trees and buildings.

"So, what's your name?" I finally asked, after five minutes passed between us without a word.

"If I wanted to tell you my name I would have told you it."

"Well, then what should I call you then?" I asked taken aback by his annoyance.

"You can call me Master." He said quite seriously.

"Master?" I questioned.

"That's right, you got a problem with it, there's the door." He replied, catching me off guard as he stopped the car.

He leaned over my side, his face just a few inches from mine.

His eyes never left mine as he opened the passenger door. I melted under his intense gaze. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest.

There was no way I was leaving the comfy and safety of his car. It still bugged me that I didn't know his intentions but being officially homeless and broke I didn't have many other options. Not to mention I was too stuck on his beauty to move from my spot.

He smirked smugly at my lack off objection and shut the door again before moving back into his seat and restarting the car.

My hero was an asshole, and I was deeply attracted to him.

* * *

**Note:** As I'm sure you have guessed, Edward is no prince charming. Both Jasper and Edward are imperfect in their own ways. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I was comfy in the soft sheet and feather comforter when suddenly I was awakened by a large gasp. I rolled over to find a woman who appeared to be the maid. She was in full French maid uniform. She was a young attractive lady with a nice little figure.

"Oh, excuse me mister, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to find someone in Master Cullen's bed." She said in a French accent, looking slightly embarrassed before shutting the bedroom door behind her.

I shot up in bed, realizing where I was. I thought it was all a strange dream but yet here I was in a beautiful, huge, expensive looking bedroom and not just any bedroom, Master's bedroom.

I lifted the covers to find I was wearing some silk baby blue boxers and nothing else. I got out of bed and walked over to what looked to be a bathroom.

I turned on the light and was amazed at who I saw staring back at me in the mirror's reflection. I barely recognized myself.

It had been so long since I had a nice clean shave or haircut. My once scruffy face was soft and smooth. My hair which was on the verge of being shoulder length was cut to my ears, making me look youthful again.

I looked good if I do say so myself, I looked… I almost looked… human again.

I stared at the stranger in the mirror retracing my steps.

* * *

I remembered the long drive and the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach not sure where Master was taking me.

Before I knew it he pulled up to a salon and led the way inside. By the time I left, I have a clean shaven face, a new short stylish haircut and my eye browns waxed.

However, it wasn't until we left an expensive clothing store with some new fresh clothes that I started to feel like a new person.

I was forever grateful for this stranger's kindness but at the same time I knew everything had a price especially for Master.

At the end of our journey Master pulled up to a huge Mansion, which I assumed was his. He handed his keys to a staff member and told the man, the car needed a thorough cleaning before motioning me to follow him inside.

Master told me how I could repay his kindness last night. He told me he was bored and wanted me to be his entertainment and for that he would let me stay at his place for free.

He never elaborated on the whole entertainment thing but I had a pretty good idea on what he was asking for.

He sat in a lavish chair in his room with a drink in his hand, sipping away as I got on my knees and started undoing his pants. A smirk covered his lips as I unzipped his pants and moved his underwear's down, grabbing his growing dick in my hand. He down the rest of his drink and set it on a nearby table before placing his hands on the back on my head, guiding me as I began to suck his dick.

After I finished pleasing Master, he went back to drinking, falling asleep drunk in his chair. I fell asleep in his comfy king size bed.

* * *

It was at the sound of a door creaking open that I realized I was no longer alone.

I headed out the bathroom to find Master eyeing me and his unmade bed, looking somewhat pissed off.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"You let me sleep here last night, remember?"

"You must be joking; I never let anyone in my room, must less sleep in my bed." He said harshly.

"Well, you were drunk last night, and I fell asleep on the bed. I thought… I thought that would be ok." I replied feeling a little uneasy.

"Well, it's not! These sheets are Egyptian silk and now they are ruined!" He barked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so attached to your sheets." I answered, trying not to laugh.

"You think it's funny? You know how much these sheets cost, how hard it was to get them here?"

"No."

"Of course you don't, you're just a homeless hooker."

I put my head down in shame and hugged my exposed chest.

"I'm grateful for all you have done for me Master. I'm sorry about the sheets. I'll… I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"That, you will."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we doing here Master; if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned confused, as we pulled up to what looked to be a night club of some sort.

"Meeting some friends of mine, I have to make an appearance and you will be joining me as an old friend." He answered looking bored.

As soon as the chauffeur left the car heading towards the back to open the back door for us, Master turned to me with a stern look on his face.

"I need you to be convincing. Do not tell anyone you're a hooker. Make up any job choice you want if they ask you but do not mention your real profession or how I met you, got it?"

I gulped looking into his eyes; they were so intense and beautiful. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do more, run and hide or kiss him passionately.

I just shook my head, unable to think of a verbal reply.

Master gave a small smirk seeing the effect he had on me just as the car door open and we were escorted into the club.

* * *

The club was jammed packed with lots of partygoers. People were dancing up a storm or hanging out by the bar.

It was a very happening club.

I followed Master through the crowd up to the V.I.P. section; where all the rich, important people sat.

We took a seat at a nearby table and waited for Master's friends to come.

By the time, Master ordered a couple of drinks for us; we were bombarded by people; who I assumed where Master's many friends.

"Edward, we missed you soo much at the Yacht club. Kiss, Kiss." A middle-aged woman said.

She looked to be a real snub; the kind of woman who would have looked down at someone like me.

Now I fully understood why Master, or should I say, Edward, wanted me to lie about myself.

"Oh I'm sure it's just my money you miss Sydney." Edward said bitterly.

Shockingly the woman did not look offended; instead she smiled and let out a chuckle. Obviously she was used to seeing Master this way.

"Oh Edward, you know me so well. Will we being seeing you soon at the Yacht club or more importantly, a donation perhaps?"

"You should have a donation by the end of the week." He confirmed.

"You're a dear." She replied before leaving us and heading back into the crowds.

Next we were greeted by a young girl in her early twenties. She looked like a bleach blonde, Barbie doll.

"Eddy, just the man I wanted to see!" She exclaimed happily, sitting in Master's lap without permission, much to my un-liking.

"Candy, I told you not to call me Eddy. My name is Edward. I told you a million times." Edward said, sounding annoyed.

The dumb blonde laughed.

"Oh, Eddy, why are you so grumpy? Sounds like someone needs to get laid." She joked.

I had to give the girl some credit; she had some balls on her.

"Candy, what do you want this time?" Master asked defeated.

"Well, now that you asked, I was hoping to get my boobs done but I don't have the money for it." She said giving Edward a sad pouty face.

Edward let out a sigh before taking out his check book and writing the dumb blonde a check for what looked like to be 10,000.

I couldn't believe it. He just gave out his money like it was nothing and for such a shitty cause.

Edward didn't have friends, he had users.

"Thank you Eddy! You can be the first one to try out my new boobs." Candy replied, giving Edward a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off into the crowd full of rich, fake people.

After Candy, there was a middle-aged man named Timothy who was all about the stock market and wanted Edward's advice and a loan of course to help him out of a jam.

This time Edward said he would think about and told the man to call his office later in the week.

I lost count after that. It seemed everybody wanted something from Edward. It was quite sad.

Not to mention no one even took the time to notice me, much less try to get to know me. It was as if I was invisible.

I watched on edge as Master gulp his hard liquor down.

"So how do you like my friends?" Edward suddenly asked me, before ordering another drink.

"What friends?" I replied.

Edward just let out a snort as he downed another drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was quite buzzed as we entered his mansion. I even had to grab a hold of him when he tripped on the large rug at the front entrance.

He looked at my hand amused before meeting my concerned gaze.

"I'm not a little kid. I don't guidance." He lectured, taking my hand of his arm and steadying himself.

"You're tipsy Master. If I didn't help you, you would be kissing the ground now." I defended my actions before opening the front door.

"Nonsense, I can handle my liquor." Edward replied as he stepped inside his huge house practically stripping in the living room; throwing his jacket on the couch, slipping out his shoes and working on his shirt buttons as he continued down the hall.

I moved quickly behind him, picking up every article of clothing he left around.

By the time I reached him, he had his shirt un-tucked and un-button all the way down, showing off his sexy chest and abs. He was a desirable man for sure.

I found myself strangely attracted to the man. He was gorgeous on the outside but inside he was rotten to the core. It was so hard for me to admit that I could be attracted to such a messed up jerk.

Master didn't say anything to me; he just smirked and started to loosen his belt buckle.

"I have to take these clothes to the laundry room. I'll be right back to help you get upstairs. Don't move." I instructed.

Edward arched his eyebrows at my words, looking intrigued.

"You are ordering me?"

"Just stay here. I'll be right back." I said as I left the room quickly, hoping to be back in time before Master could get in any trouble.

* * *

I tossed Edward's expensive clothes into the hamper in the laundry room next to the kitchen.

On my way back, I grabbed a water bottle and some Advil for Master. I was sure he would have a headache by morning.

When I reached the living room it was empty. Master was nowhere in sight.

Then I heard a noise coming from the dining area.

I walked over to investigate and was shocked to find some of Edward's staff was still hard at work. I was sure everyone would have left by now but the maids were still busy cleaning up and organizing the place.

"Uh, excuse me, do any of you know where Ed- Uh I mean, Master Cullen is?"

A gray haired woman, scrubbing the door stopped and turned to face me.

"I saw Master Cullen take Sophia in the library." She said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"Oh, Ok, thank you."

I decided to rub off her bitter reply and blame it on tiredness.

* * *

I made my way down the hall to the library. It was huge and housed tons of books. I moved my eyes across the objects in the room until they landed on him, Edward; making out heavily with one of the many maids, this Sophia chick.

This maid had cheap written all over her, with her way too tight black and white maid uniform; her breast practically popping out of her top and her thigh high skirt barely covering her ass. She moaned like a porn star as Master's tongue invaded her mouth and his hands grip her ass through her uniform.

I watched, hidden by the door, as Edward grew impatient and flipped the maid on her stomach, she greedily gripped the sides of the table as Master unfasten his pants, revealing his hard on.

The slut wasn't even wearing underwear. Master grinned at this. The same smirk I saw often.

The smile that as crazy as it sounds, I thought was just for me.

He pounded into her as she howled away like a fucking wolf or something.

I didn't want to watch anymore, yet I couldn't take my eyes away.

Master was irresistible.

The way he moved his hips, his define abs, his sculpted back, his tight ass, and the expressions he made, the noises that escaped his mouth. He was pure heaven for the eyes.

I could feel my hard on press against the door. I held back a moan threatening to escape my mouth as I watched, Master, cup the maid's breast, lick her neck sloppily and roughly thrust in her.

**God, what I wouldn't have given to be her at that very moment.**

I was so deep into my thoughts of Master, touching me, kissing me and fucking me like the maid, that I didn't even realize the moment had passed.

The maid was spent over the table panting away and Edward was semi dressed with that familiar smirk back on his face, and he was looking… he was looking straight at me.

**Holly Shit!**

* * *

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Lots going on in real world. I'm looking for a new job, going through the whole application process, dealing with my shitty health insurance and many other distractions right now.

**Reviews wanted. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I froze in my spot as a shirtless, smug Edward started to head over towards me. My eyes watched his every step. I gulped nervous and intrigued as he came closer and closer to me. Our eyes locked.

My eyes moved away from his when he was standing right in front of me, feeling a bit uncomfortable and exposed.

Edward let out a light chuckle and whispered next to my ear, "Enjoy the Show?"

**More than you know and more than I should.**

He walked away without waiting for an answer, heading on his way to his bedroom.

With Edward gone out of eyesight my gaze landed on the maid who was still very much in the room. I couldn't help the disgusted looks I gave her.

"Could you be any more obvious?" She asked amused, giggling as she fixed her skirt, in the progress of leaving the room.

I just stood there in silence giving her the evil eye as she exited the room.

I was still trying to process what I just witness.

I didn't think I would start to have feelings for Edward. It puzzled me. I barely knew the guy yet he was able to affect me more than any other person I have met through my job.

I needed some answers. I needed to know who this man really was.

* * *

I walked back to the kitchen area for a drink of water as well as hoping to catch the maids before they left for the night, one in particular.

I lite up when I noticed the old maid I talked briefly with earlier was still around. It seemed everyone else recently left and she was close to leaving herself, as she was in the process of gathering her belongs.

"Hello, Rosa is it?" I said reading her name tag.

She looked up at me and stopped what she was doing.

"Can, I ask you about Master Cullen?" I asked carefully, not sure if I was over stepping the boundaries by asking Edward's staff about his dirty secrets.

Rosa was quick to reply, "Careful with that one."

"What?"

"With Mr. Cullen, you should be careful. Better yet you should leave." Rosa answered.

"I don't understand."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around listening. As if it was even out-of-place for her to say anything.

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy, so I'm going to be honest with you. Mr. Cullen is not a good man and anyone who stays in this house becomes corrupted; mixed up in his fake world. I wish I could tell you he wasn't always like this, but that would be a lie."

I took a seat mentally preparing myself for what I might hear next.

"I wish I had left long ago." Rosa said, taking a chair next to me.

"How do you know all this, have you known Edward long?"

"I have worked for Mr. Cullen for a long time. Actually I started working for his parents. He didn't have a regular childhood like most kids have growing up. His mother was very much into material things and spending money and his father was all about his work and his secretary.

They were never around for Edward growing up. He was mainly raised by the nanny and me.

Although we tried to help bring him up in a positive environment and help nurture him. He was already in a cruel and fake atmosphere.

Being taught by what he has seen from his parents growing up that it's okay to sleep around and not care. It's ok to buy whatever you want and not think of price tags and that money is everything but yet means nothing, you're never satisfied.

He has never felt love before. His parents never bonded with him in that way.

And of course these young naïve maids that he hires all want him; he is good-looking and rich. They think he will take care of them financial or they think maybe hell fall for them and they will have a happily ever after story.

I just don't want you to get your hopes up with him.

I have tried to change Edwards over the years. I found it my personal duty after he became an adult and his parents didn't need me anymore. I volunteered to work for him.

I thought maybe I could reach out to him in time but now I see he is never going to change. This is how he has been and how he will always be.

You're not the first person he has brought into his house and probably won't be the last."

**We have more in common than I thought.**

* * *

**Note:** Review Please.


	8. Chapter 8

After Rosa gave me the tell all on Master's life and with a warning attached, I couldn't help but feel intrigued to learn more about him.

Though one might normally fleet from hearing such news, I felt like I could relate in some ways to Edward's past.

I felt the urge to pat Master on the shoulder and let him know he was not alone in growing up in a fucked up environment. I too had my share of a cold upbringing, as well as never knowing love.

I wanted to open up to Master, let him into my world and what made me the way I was. I wanted to bond and hear his inner secrets and thoughts. I just didn't know how to go about it.

* * *

I headed up the stairs and stopped as I reached the top step. I was eye to eye with Master's bedroom. The doors were closed and most of the lights in the house were off. Something told me I was better off going to bed and letting it go. That Master might get upset if I wake him up.

I moved my eyes across the hall where the guest room was; I fidget with my hands as my feet moved forward. I was inches from Edward's door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before reaching my hand out and turning the knob. The door creaked open and I was met with darkness.

I crept in the room, hoping not to bump into anything as well as disturb Master. I was close to the bed, I could feel it. It was so hard to see in the dark. I strained to make out anything.

I scrunched my eyes as I looked for Edward's form but I couldn't find him at all, just a comforter and pillows.

**Where is he?**

Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me. I stiffen in my spot as I listened. It sounded like, sniffing, almost like…almost like crying.

I slowly turned around to see Master, sitting in his chair with a drink in one hand and the other over his face, as sniffles came out. He was sad.

I inched over his way, trying carefully not to make noise. I was close to him, just a couple more steps and I could touch him, comfort him.

I was about to reach out for him when he looked up into the darkness. I froze as his glossy eyes met mine. His expression went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you, you weren't allowed in my room!" Edward said, his eyes were as cold as ice.

"I, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard you, um… sniffling. You looked sad. I thought you might have wanting someone to talk to." I explained, taking a few careful steps back.

Edward let out a harsh laugh and placed his drink hard on the table, making me cringe. I was surprise he didn't break it by the force.

"What are you, my mother? If I wanted to fucking talk, I would fucking talk. If I wanted some fucking comfort, I would have had you on your fucking knees sucking my cock." He grumbled.

I shivered at his tone. I never saw him so cold before. He was reminding me of someone I never wanted to remember again. I didn't want to shut my eyes for fear I would see HIS face. It had been so long since I left him. I almost forgot about him, or almost fooled myself into forgetting him anyways.

"I can take a hint. I'll go tomorrow. I won't bother you again." I said on the verge of tears myself, not sure if it had to do with the memory of HIM or if it had to do with my feelings towards Edward.

I turned to leave Edward's room, heading for the door when his voice stopped me.

"Wait!" He shouted out.

I froze in my spot, he sounded…he almost sounded alarmed by my statement.

Before I had time to even think, much less move, Edward's hard chest was pushed up against my back, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything other than my desire for him.

"If I wanted you to fucking leave, I would have told you to fucking leave." He breathed harshly into my ear.

My body tingled as his warm breath touched my skin.

I desperately wanted to turn around and pull him closer to me, but I worried I would cross the line with him. I didn't want to upset him anymore than I already had.

I just stood there facing the door of his room, with his chest against my back and his breath against my neck.

"Ok, then I'll stay." I said carefully.

Edward sighed against my ear, as if he was pleased by the news, though he never verbally said so.

"I just wanted you to know, I know what it's like to grow up in a fucked up environment Edward. I have been there myself."

Edward stopped breathing for a moment; I could feel his form tense behind me. He remained silent.

I could see it would take a lot more than I thought to open Edward up.

I let out a sad sigh before moving past Master's door and down the hall to my room.

* * *

**Note: **Reviews are always a plus. ;)


End file.
